Meet your daddy
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Bella finds out shes pregnant and leaves Edward because she is afraid he won't want her anymore. 12 years later, they meet again what will happen?
1. Choice

I convinced Edward to break our boundaries and we did

I convinced Edward to break our boundaries and we did. It was amazing. It has been three weeks since then and I have been throwing up constantly. I convinced Edward that it was just the flu and he went hunting with his family for the weekend. I have made a doctor's appointment to see what is wrong with me. I got in my truck and drove to the doctor's office. I went inside and told the lady behind the desk. "Isabella Swan, appointment at 12 with Dr. Myree." I said to the lady.

"He'll be with you in a moment, please have a seat." I sat down in one of the chairs. About 10 minutes later I heard;

"Isabella Swan?" Dr. Myree called. I stood up and followed him into the room. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked after he shut the door.

"Well I have been throwing up constantly for the past three weeks and I have been more tired than usual." I said.

"Let me do some blood work and I'll see if I can find out what's wrong." He said. Dr. Myree pulled out a syringe and I looked away. I felt a small pinch then it was over. Dr. Myree was fixing the cap on the container. "I'll be right back with the results Miss. Swan" he said then he walked out of the door. Five long minutes passed before Dr. Myree came back. "Congratulations Miss. Swan, your 3 weeks pregnant."

"I'm what?" I asked.

"Your three weeks pregnant." Dr. Myree repeated. Then everything blacked out.

I woke on the bed in the treatment room. I sat up slowly. "Miss. Swan are you ok?" Dr. Myree asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I must go now." I said as I got up and went out to my truck. I got in and drove home. I can't let Edward find out. I have to leave. He'll will be so ashamed of me. He doesn't want kids. I parked my truck and ran inside Charlie's house. I pretended not to make a decision so Alice wouldn't see. I pretended to pack to stay the night at Angela's house. I grabbed my duffel bag, threw all my clothes in, got my toiletries bag and wrote a note. I drove to the Cullen's house and stuck the note on the door, then I was driving and something, more like someone ran in the road. I swerved my truck and it hit a tree and kept going to a ledge of the cliff. I felt something pull on the back of my truck and my head hit the steering wheel. After that every thing blacked out.


	2. Angel like her

**EPOV Don't own Twilight**

"Can you guys hurry up? I want to see Bella!' I whined from the back seat of the car. Bella convinced me to go hunting with my family for the weekend.

"Oh shut up, were here." Rosalie said as she came out of the forest with the rest of my family. "I'm driving." Rosalie said while getting in the front of the Mercedes. Esme sat on Carlisle lap, Alice on Jasper's me in the middle and Emmett up front. I was bouncing in my seat like Alice does. I really miss Bella.

"Edward calm down, your emotions are driving me haywire." Jasper said. I stopped bouncing. We got to the house in 30 minutes. There was a note on the door. Alice got out and grabbed it. She skimmed it over thinking '_it can't be _over and over in her head. We all joined her.

"Alice read the note." I said.

"It says.

_My dearest Edward,_

_This is the hardest thing for me to do in my life. But I'm am leaving. Please do not look for me and blame yourself. Do to the circumstances that came up, this is my choice. I will always love you forever, even if you don't feel the same way back anymore, I will miss you everyday of my life. Alice, the reason you didn't see this is because I found a loophole and went around your visions. Even though they were tortuous I will miss your shopping spree's. And Emmett, I will miss your jokes, your booming laugh and wits. Jasper, I will miss getting in intellectual fights over books with you. Esme, you'll always be like a mother to me, Carlisle, Thank you for taking care of me all those times, your like a father to me. Rosalie, I know we weren't on great terms but I love you like a sister._

_Yours always_

_Isabella." _Alice finished reading. All that was going through everyone's head was I can't believe she's gone.

"No! It can't be! No!" I yelled then I ran to Charlie's house, the others hot on my tail. We busted through the doors, the TV was on. I ran up to her room and looked. All her clothes were gone, her duffle bag, her toiletries, and her photo albums. I ran back downstairs. "It can't be.." I started but Alice shushed me and was watching the TV screen. It said.

_Local teenager's 1956 Chevy pickup truck found on fire on the edge of a cliff. The memorial for Isabella Marie Swan, Chief Charlie Swan's daughter will be held on Tuesday at Forks Cemetery. We are sorry for your loss Chief Swan. _The screen went blank and Alice turned it off. I fell to my knees and dry sobbed. "My Bella, she's gone, no, Bella!" I sobbed. I looked to see that everyone of my family members even Rosalie were on the floor, in the same state. I would look for her, even if it says she's dead, I had to find my angel.


	3. It was perfect

**Don't own Twilight but I do own Cheyenne. **

I woke up in a pale green room. I looked around and I saw a light brown haired girl with topaz eyes. "Oh good your alive." The girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice shocked me, it was like honey velvet.

"I am Cheyenne, I changed you into a vampire, and you're the first person I changed. Are you alright? It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and I ran out in the road and you swerved and hit a tree then drove towards a cliff and I saved your truck from going over the edge and I changed you." Cheyenne said in one breath.

"So I'm a vampire?" I asked. Cheyenne nodded. My hands flew to my stomach.

"Oh I was wondering about that. Are you pregnant?" Cheyenne asked.

"I was." I said then I remembered why I was going away. Edward.

"Was? Don't you hear the heartbeats?" Cheyenne asked. I listened closely and I heard two hearts beating. I am having twins!

"They survived!" I yelled.

"So do you want to stay with me? I do have a few medical and doctor degrees, I could deliver the baby for you." Cheyenne asked with hopeful eyes. "Or unless you already go a place."

"No, I'll stay with you." I said.

"Great! Follow me to your room!" Cheyenne squealed. I jumped up. Wow! I am graceful. This is amazing. I ran with Cheyenne to my room. My room was a light blue, it had yellow curtains and a twin sized bed. I hugged Cheyenne.

"It's perfect" I said. It was perfect. Things will hopefully work out.

**What did you think? What are some good names for the twins. I'm thinking.**

**Boy- Xavier Anthonty Cullen**

**Girl- Elizabeth Alice Cullen**


	4. New friends?

Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight but I do own Cheyenne, John, Adam, Kendall, and Xavier, and Elizabeth

**Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight but I do own Cheyenne, John, Adam, Kendall, and Xavier, and Elizabeth**

It has been 12 years since I have been a vampire. I had my twins. I named the boy Xavier Anthony Cullen (I chose Cullen for obvious reasons) and Elizabeth Alice Cullen. They are 12 years old now. Three new people have joined Cheyenne and my coven. We have John, Cheyenne changed him because she fell in love with him, they are married he joined when I was 4 months pregnant, then Adam, I changed him because he was on the verge of dying from a failed suicide attempt after his family died when I was 6 months pregnant, then Adam met Kendall, his singer and he changed her and they got married when I was 8 months pregnant. We live on the outside of Forks, in a house much similar to the Cullen mansion. Xavier and Liza don't really know about there father. I have showed them pictures of him and his family but they never asked who it was. Xavier looks just like me, he has dark brown hair, and big brown eyes, but his personality is like Edward's, he and Elizabeth are both very civilized but he is a little bit more calmer in fights between himself and his sister but he is not clumsy and for that I am glad that my kids aren't clumsy, it was a burden, he blushes like me, although he doesn't get as embarrassed as I did about simple things, he doesn't really care what other people think about him. Elizabeth looks just like Edward, she has long, curly bronze hair, and big green eyes, but she takes in my department for personality. She is graceful and very stubborn and when she makes up her mind there is no going back. She is faster than her brother. but when her temper goes, it goes. They are half- vampires, so they drink animal blood when they need too and there eyes can change colors. They have one friend who figured out about us, Dexter. He always was a weird kid. He isn't scared by us at all. He swore to secrecy about out secret. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Liza.

"Mom? Can we got to the water park this tomorrow?" Liza asked with big puppy dog eyes. I couldn't refuse those.

"Is it suppose to be sunny?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'll ask Uncle Adam." Liza said before running off to find Adam. Adam can see the future. Liza came running back in the room a minute later. "Nope, it's suppose to be cloudy all day tomorrow." Liza beamed.

"I guess we can go but you have to tell the others." I laughed. Once again Liza ran off to tell the others. She wasn't always exuberant but she had her moments. Usually she was just, normal. Xavier was kind of gothic but he was still a happy person, he just liked the color black and skulls.

"Please tell me you did not tell her yes." Cheyenne said while she walked in the kitchen.

"Not my fault, she used those evil little puppy dog eyes." I laughed.

"Your right, no one can say no to those, besides X." Cheyenne laughed with me.

"I don't know how he does it." I laughed.

"I can't believe that they're turning thirteen in two months!" Cheyenne said exasperated.

"I know." I sighed. I went around and cleaned the house for the rest of the day. Soon as I knew it X and Liz were asleep. Tomorrow would be fun.

**Liz POV.**

Today we get to go to the water park. I can't wait. I feel like we've been trapped in the house. And on Monday we start 7th grade at Forks Middle and High school. It goes from grade 7 to 12. Mom and my aunts and uncles will be going to school with us, except they will start as juniors. I got out of bed and grabbed my black shirt that said 'Bite Me' on the front and 'Vampire girl' on the back. I knew what we were and what everyone in the house is, I am not bothered by it. I find it cool and so does X. I also grabbed my black bikini. I undressed, slid my bathing suit on and pulled my shirt over it. I ran in the bathroom that I shared with X and brushed my bronze, curly hair into a pony tail, then I ran into Xavier's room. He was sitting on his bit, in his black swim trunks and a black skin tight shirt reading a book. "Come on X, let's go downstairs." I said as I pulled him from the bed.

"Yeah, today is going to be fun." Xavier said. X and I ran down the stairs. We have vampire speed, hearing, talking and seeing and half vampire strength but were not full vampires yet, when we turn 20 we become full vampires, or at least that's what Uncle John says.

"Morning mom, Uncle John, Aunt, Chey, Uncle Adam, Aunt Kendall." Xavier and I said in unison. We laughed as did our family. Mom, Aunt Chey, and Aunt Kendall all had on blue bikinis while Uncle John and Uncle Adam had on green trunks. I grabbed a Chewy bar our from under the cabinet for Xavier and a apple cinnamon fruit bar for me. I tossed the Chewy bar across the room to X. Of course he didn't catch it because he wasn't paying attention. He gave me the look I came to know as the 'Go to hell' look. I gave him my 'piss off' look. Our family was laughing at out glares towards each other and we joined in with them. X and I ate in silence. "Lets get going." I said while running out to our red jeep wrangler. I hopped in the very back as did Xavier. Uncle John and Aunt Chey and Uncle Adam rode in the back seat and Aunt Kendall rode passenger and my mom was driving. Great now I know we'll get there in like 5 minutes. My mom can drive like a maniac sometimes. We sped out of the drive way like a bat out of hell. I gave X the look that said 'Moms going to kill us.' We each grabbed a pole of the jeep and held on for our lives. Uncle Adam and Uncle John laughed we they saw us. We pulled up to the water park. This will be fun.

**Xavier's POV**

We pulled up to the water park. This could be fun. I jumped down and landed with a thud, Liza did the same. We walked up to the entrance and our family close behind. Mom and Aunt Chey dazzled our way in for free.

**2 hours later...**

We had hit all the most of the rides, there were still some to go. I was getting hungry and I saw an ice cream bar. I told Mom that Liza and I are going to find a pretzel stand. About 5 minutes of looking we finally made our way over to the only pretzel stand. We each ordered a pretzel with nuts. We had similar tastes.. It was about 30 minutes after that, when we got lost.

"You just had to have your precious pretzel didn't you?" Liza said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't know we would get lost." I retorted.

"Yea but if you would have waited, we wouldn't be lost right now!" Liza yelled.

"Well I would have starved." I said. I saw some inhumanly beautiful people coming up to us, they were vampires but I didn't care. They watched our conversation.

"You could have gone another hour without food." Liza retorted back.

"Oh don't blame this on me; it's as much your fault as it is mine!" I yelled.

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion dipshit?" Liza asked.

"Well if you would have given me another Chewy bar, I wouldn't have been hungry!" I said.

"You didn't say you wanted more than one! And I didn't even have to get you one!" Liza yelled. I noticed that the vampires were right behind Liza. She caught my gaze and turned around and said. "You just gonna continue eavesdropping on our fight or you going to tell us what you want?" Liza asked with a snappy tone.


	5. Look a likes

It has been 12 years since Bella died

**EPOV**

It has been 12 years since Bella died. I looked for her and my family had to eventually stop me from going to the Volturi again. No one has been the same. We only smile for Esme, but when we are alone or with our mate we sob. Even Rosalie. Emmett doesn't joke, Alice doesn't shop as much, Rosalie has taken most of her sadness out in anger, Jasper tries sending out calm and happy waves but it doesn't really work anymore.

"Hey guys." Alice called. We all rushed to the living room. "Ok just to kick up our spirits, we will be going to a water park tomorrow, it will be cloudy all day so no worries." Alice smiled. I shook my head. _Do it for Esme at least, that's why I suggested it.-Alice_

"Fine I'll go." I said.

"We'll all go, make it a family event." Alice smiled.

"I agree." Esme said. _I know your just doing this for me, thank you Edward.-Esme_ I nodded. We all went back to what we were doing. I laid in the floor of my room, in the closes thing I could get to sleep. Tomorrow will be interesting. Around 10 am I got off my floor and put on swim trunks and a shirt and sandals and headed downstairs to find that my family was dressed and ready to go. We headed out the door and got in the jeep, Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap as did Esme on Carlisle. We drove to the water park and went in. We went on some rides for a couple hours. I saw two kids who looked to be about maybe 12 or 13 right in front of the pretzel stand arguing. We walked up to them to get a better sight. There was a boy and a girl, they could be related. The boy had brown hair and big brown eyes, he noticed us but didn't seem to care. He was wearing all black, it really stood out on his pale skin, he looked a lot like Bella. The girl had long, curly, bronze hair, much like my own but mine was a disarray, and I didn't know what color her eyes were because she had her back to us. I listened in on there conversation.

"You could have gone another hour without food." The girl retorted.

"Oh don't blame this on me; it's as much your fault as it is mine!" The boy yelled.

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion dipshit?" The girl asked.

"Well if you would have given me another Chewy bar, I wouldn't have been hungry!" The boy said.

"You didn't say you wanted more than one! And I didn't even have to get you one!" The girl yelled. The boy noticed that we were right behind them. The girl caught his gaze and turned around and said. "You just gonna continue eavesdropping on our fight or you going to tell us what you want?" the girl said in a snappy voice.

**What do you think?**


	6. Meet the kids but not know it

EPOV

**EPOV**

"_You just gonna continue eavesdropping on our fight or you going to tell us what you want?" The girl asked with a snappy tone._

"I'm sorry, it just appears that you are lost, we were wondering if you needed help?" Carlisle said. The girl had vibrant green eyes just like me when I was human.

"We don't need some random vampire's help." The girl snapped. I tensed, she knew. A man that looked to be 21 came up to the children. He looked at us. He had golden eyes. That explains why they know. "Uncle Adam." They boy sighed.

"Where have you two been? Your mother is worried sick. Go back to the car." The man know as Adam said. "I'm sorry for any trouble they may have caused. Thank you for finding them. Goodbye." Adam said before walking off with the kids.

"That was weird." Emmett said.

"Very." Esme mused.

"We should go home to talk about the subject more." Carlisle said. We all agreed. We piled into the Mercedes and drove back home. We went inside the house.

"What do you think they are?" I asked.

"Well, there to beautiful and too pale to be human, but they are part human." Carlisle mused.

"Maybe they are half-vampires?" Alice suggested.

"Maybe." Carlisle murmured.

"Is that even possible?" Emmett asked. Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision. _At a high school, Forks high. The two kids from the water park are there and so is Alice and I. The board says. 11__th__ grade buddies. _Alice gasped.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw the two kids from the park today and Edward and I and the board said 11th grade buddies. We were at Forks high." Alice said.

"Get to know them on Monday." Carlisle said before he slipped into his office. I ran up to my room and laid on my floor. I fell into the closes thing possible for a vampire to sleep.

**Sorry Edward Chapter's are short but they will become longer. I am going to skip Sunday in the fan fic on Edward's POV but I will do a chapter about when the kids go home from being lost. I wont be able to update till tomorow. Sorry :(**


	7. Sunday

Liza POV DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**Liza POV DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

"_You just gonna continue eavesdropping on our fight or you going to tell us what you want?" I asked with a snappy tone._

"I'm sorry, it just appears that you are lost, we were wondering if you needed help?" The blonde, slender muscular one said..

"We don't need some random vampire's help." I snapped. I saw the bronzed haired one tense. Ha! Didn't know about half's? Did you? I saw Uncle Adam coming up to us out of the corner of my eye. He reached us.

"Uncle Adam." Xavier sighed.

"Where have you two been? Your mother is worried sick. Go back to the car." Uncle Adam said. "I'm sorry for any trouble they may have caused. Thank you for finding them. Goodbye." Uncle Adam said to the strange vampire's before we walked off. "Where have you two been?" Uncle Adam asked.

"X just had to get a pretzel and we got lost." I said.

"Oh, well your mom is worried sick."

"We told her where we were going." Xavier said.

"Still, you could have used a pay phone or somebody's cell to call." Uncle Adam scolded.

"Fine, we won't do it again." I said. We reached the rest of our family. Our mom was looking like she would have a heart attack. Yeah, if vampire's can have a heart attack.

"Xavier Anthony Cullen! Elizabeth Alice Cullen!" Mom yelled as she ran at a seemingly human pace to us. She wrapped us in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom…..can't….breathe." Xavier choked out. She loosened her grip on us.

"Where were you two?" She demanded.

"Getting a pretzel." I said. "But X got us lost."

"It's not my fault! I didn't know what way we came!" Xavier yelled.

"It's fine you two." Mom cut in.

"There were 7 vegetarian vampires watching us." I said.

"What!" Mom, Aunt Chey, Uncle John yelled in unison.

"Let's continue this talk at home." Uncle Adam said. I nodded. We all made our way out of the park. X and I hopped in the very back again. My mom sped out of the parking lot. We pulled up at our mansion like house. I hopped out with a thud, as did Xavier. The rest of my family followed us to the door. I opened it with the key from the plant holder. I tossed the key back and went inside. I plopped down on the loveseat. Xavier came and sat next to me while Aunt Chey, Uncle John and my mom took up the couch and Aunt Kendall and Uncle Adam, the other couch. "Now explain." Uncle Adam said.

"Well, they are vegetarians but we didn't catch there names. Only one talked to us and he has blonde hair and he's lean but muscular." I said.

"Your sure there vegetarians?" Aunt Chey asked.

"Yes, they had golden eyes." Xavier said.

"Ok, then go upstairs." Mom said.

"Alright." X and I said in unison. We ran up stairs to our rooms. I decided to listen to my I-pod. I quickly fell asleep at the sound of a lullaby.

**Xavier POV.**

I walked in my midnight blue room and slammed the door and laid on my bed. For some reason those vampires looked oddly familiar. I think I saw them somewhere before. In a picture or article. They were somewhere before. I give up for now. My mind just isn't recalling the memory. I glanced over at the clock. 10:20 pm. I sighed. We have to go to school for a walk through. Only the 7th graders had too. Great, this sucks. I might as well go to sleep. My mom will probably wake me up at some ridiculous time. I sighed and closed my eyes and submerged into sleep.

**Bella POV**

"Adam?" I asked once the kids were asleep.

"Yes?" Adam asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Do you remember what I told you about my other family?" I asked.

"Yes, you left because you thought Edward would be ashamed. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I just have this weird feeling, like something is going to happen." I murmured.

"Try not to worry about it." Adam said. I nodded. I picked up Wuthering Heights and started to read it for the 159th time. I read until 7:50 am. I had to wake the children up for the school walk through. I hopped out of my chair and ran up stairs. I knocked on Xavier's door. No answer. I walked in and he was sleeping on his bed. I walked over and shook him gently.

"X, it's time to wake up." I said softly.

"No." He grunted.

"Xavier, don't make me get the water bucket." I said. He sat straight up in his bed. Water bucket trick works every time. I laughed. "Go get ready for the school walk through." I said as I walked into the bathroom and into Liza's room. She was asleep on her bed with her I-pod on, blaring rock music. Her and X are so much alike but also different. I walked over to her and shook her gently. "Wake up Liza." I said. She rolled over into the pillow.

"No." She muttered into the pillow.

"Come on you have your school walk through today." I shook her again but a little harder.

"I don't wanna go." She said.

"I'll get the water bucket." I threatened. She also sat up quickly.

"You wouldn't." She said looking me in the eye.

"I would and I have used it before on X." I said. She sighed and got up. "Get ready." I said as I walked out of the door and back down stairs. I got out 12 eggs. They eat a lot but don't gain any wait, they use up all the calories by running and doing things at vampire speed. I also grabbed some bacon. I cracked the eggs in a pan and scrambled them. I pulled the bacon a part and fried it. It was done in 10 minutes. I set the plates in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold. I sat down at the counter and started to read the paper.

**Xavier POV**

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue shirt and skater shoes. I changed at vampire speed. I still had a feeling like I know those people. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and was down the stairs. I smelled the eggs and bacon from the microwave and I pulled out my plate and sat at the table and ate.

**Liza POV**

I turned my I-pod off and got up. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt and my tennis shoes. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, brushed my bronze curly hair into a bun and went down stairs. I smelled the food before I even got in the kitchen. I ran the rest of the way to the microwave. I pulled out my food and sat down at the table to eat. "Morning mom, Morning X." I said as I was eating.

"Morning honey." Mom said. I finished eating at the same time Xavier did. We stood up at the same time. I noticed that he was dressed like me. I busted out laughing. "What's so funny Elizabeth?" Mom asked.

"X and I are dressed alike." I said once I was able to talk again. Xavier noticed and he was laughing as was my mom. Aunt Chey and Uncle John and Aunt Kendall and Uncle Adam came running in the room.

"What the hell is so funny?" Aunt Chey asked.

"X and I are dressed alike." I said. My aunts and uncles did a double check of us. Then they busted out laughing.

"Mom, Liza and I are going to the school walk through, can you drive?" Xavier asked.

"Sure Hon, let's go." Mom said as she grabbed the keys to the BMW and was out the door.

"Bye." X and I called into the house as we left. I jumped in shot gun. X got in back. Mom was out of the driveway and at school in 10 minutes. "Bye mom." X and I said in unison as we kissed each of her cheeks.

"Be back at 11 to get us." I reminded our mom. She nodded and sped out of the school parking lot. "Where are we suppose to go?" I asked Xavier.

"I think the Gym, come on let's ask someone." Xavier said. I followed him to the office. We went inside and there was a lady standing behind the desk. "Hello Miss?" Xavier asked.

"What." The lady replied.

"Where would we go for the school's walk through?" Xavier asked nicely.

"The gymnasium." The lady snorted like it was obvious.

"Thank you." Xavier said before pushing me out the door.

"That lady is a bit bitchy." I said.

"A bit?"

"I think she might be PMSing." I laughed with Xavier. We found our way to the gym. The bleachers had about 100 students sitting in them. We ran at human pace to the top. An old man came up to the microphone.

"Settle down." The man said into the microphone. Everyone shut up. "This year you will be 7th graders." The man said in a gruff voice.

"That obvious." Xavier said loudly. Hmm, this school might have trouble with us.

"Well, then, we might as well start the tour." The gruff man said. We stood up and went outside for the tour. After the tour ended it was 10:55. Xavier and I made our way to the parking lot. Our mom was waiting for us in the BMW. We hopped in back.

"How was it?" Mom asked.

"Alright, the principal is a gruff." I said.

"And the lady in the office is a bi…" Xavier started.

"Xavier! Language." Mom scolded.

"Sorry mom." X said.

"It's fine just watch the language. So are you excited for school tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"Kind of, we'll probably be outcasts though I don't mind." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see someone approach us or our family." Xavier added.

"Yeah, back when I was at that school, I was the new girl." Mom said. We pulled up at the house. I hopped out.

"I'm going to pick my outfit for tomorrow." I said while running upstairs.

**Bella POV**

"Ok." I called once X and I were inside. Tonight we would go hunting, for a precaution. I don't have a thirst problem just a precaution for my little half vampires. I hate human blood, not that I've ever tried it but the smell is repulsive. Chey, John, and Adam are pretty much the same way. Kendall, well she needs a big meal if she's going to be around humans for awhile so she usually has 3 grizzlies. When she was a newborn she torn Adam's arm off and all the way into the forest. He spent 5 hours looking for it. I went in the living room and turned on the TV. I put it on America's Next Top Model. I watched TV until 9:00. "Everyone!" I called. Chey, John, Kendall, Adam and the twins came flying in the room.

"What?" Cheyenne asked.

"We are going hunting tonight for a precaution. Let's go." I said as I ran out the door and into the woods behind our home. My family followed. We ran deep into the woods. I smelled a puma and I attacked. I jumped on it's back, paralyzing it and I broke it's neck. I drank it dry. Puma or bobcat were my favorite. I leaned against a tree. Kendall liked to irrated the grizzlies like Emmett did. She had about 4 of them laying on the ground. Kendall's power is that she can become invisible, Adam can see the future, John can tell if your lying, Cheyenne can make a giant force field, Xavier and Liza have powers also. X can shape shift like me and Liza can shut off people's powers. From what I know there minds are blocked. My mind is still blocked also. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Liza was taking down a deer and Xavier a mountain lion. That was his favorite. I find it funny watching Liza, X, or Kendall take on bears. The bears are 3 times there size. Everyone was done. "Let's run home, X and Liza, go to bed when we get home." I said before running off. Cheyenne and I were the fastest so we made it home about 1 minute before everyone else. I went inside and took a shower then went down stairs and flopped on the couch. Falling into the thing closes to sleep for a vampire.


	8. Reunion

EPOV Don't Own Twilight

**EPOV Don't Own Twilight. First day of school again.**

It was the first day of school again. Today Alice and I would get our 7th grade buddies. Maybe we could find out more about the strange kids. "Edward! Get in the car! We are going to be late!" Alice yelled. I ran downstairs and hopped into the M3. Rosalie was in the driver's seat and Emmett in passenger and Alice, Jasper and I in back. Rosalie sped out of the driveway.

"Can you believe we are going back to Forks high?" Alice asked.

"No. I can't." I sighed.

"Oh cheer up Edward. It's the first day of school for crying out loud!" Alice said. I sighed and leaned my head back on the seat. Thinking of Bella.

**Liza POV**

Today was the first day of 7th grade. I hopped out of bed when I heard mom coming up the stairs. I walked through the bathroom to Xavier's room. "You awake?" I asked while knocking on the wall.

"Yes, I heard mom coming up the stairs so I got up." X replied.

"Same here. Do you think we should dress alike today?" I asked.

"I thought you already picked out an outfit?" X smiled a crooked smile.

"I did but I think we should dress alike." I sighed.

"Yeah, so do I. What should we wear?" Xavier asked. We both paused, looked at each other and said.

"Black and Red." We laughed.

"Ok, black and red it is. BRB." I said while running back to my room. I pulled out another pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top and my skater shoes, I put it all on a vampire speed and ran to Xavier's room. "Done." I smiled.

"Me too." X smiled when he stepped out of his closet in the same thing I had on. I laughed.

"This is too good." I smiled.

"What do you think people will think of us this year, not that I care." X said.

"Well I hope they can come up with something better than two gay twins." I laughed.

"Yeah, me too." X smiled.

"I'm gonna go fix my hair." I said as I walked back into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a messy clip. I walked back into X's room and he had his shaggy hair, well shaggy. We walked down stairs at human speed. Aunt Chey and Uncle John laughed when they saw we dressed alike again. I gave X the look that means 'I want so badly to flip them off' which he returned. We walked into the kitchen and I went under the sink again and grabbed 2 Chewy bars for X and a pop tart for myself. I tossed X the Chewy bars, which he caught this time. He smirked when he saw I tossed him two. I cracked a smile. Our mom and Uncle Adam were still upstairs. I wonder what's taking them so long.

**Bella POV**

I was nervous about going back to Forks high. It was where I first met Edward. I had on a blue v-neck baby doll with black skinny jeans and blue flats and a black shrug. Adam was in my room with me. He was on the bed while I was pacing. "Calm down Bella." Adam said.

"Well that's where most of my memories are of him." I sighed while plopping down on the bed next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. But we don't know where he is, he's probably half way across the country." Adam said while rubbing my back. "I'll go downstairs and get Chey." Adam kissed my forehead then disappeared downstairs. A minute later Cheyenne came up.

"It will be ok Bells. It's just high school." Cheyenne said while she nudged my shoulder. She had on a yellow baby doll and white skinny jeans with yellow flats. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We are almost dressed alike." Cheyenne noticed and laughed also. "Let's go downstairs." I said while pulling her off my bed and downstairs. The kids were dressed alike again. Kendall had on a green halter top and black jeans with tennis shoes. Adam had on a green skater shirt and black jeans. John had on a blue shirt with white jeans. "You kids ready?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed there backpacks from the living room.

"What car?" John asked.

"The Mercedes." I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I drive, Kendall and Adam sit passenger, on each others laps, Cheyenne and you ride in back on each others laps, while the kids get the two leftover seats." I explained. They all nodded. I grabbed the keys from Adam and jumped in the driver's seat. Everyone was seated like I said. I sped out of our driveway, like a bat out of hell.

**Edward POV**

We arrived at school and went inside to get our schedules. I skimmed over my schedule.

_1__st__ Buddy class_

_2__nd__ Math_

_3__rd__ Gym_

_4__th__ Language_

_5__th__ Lunch (7__th__-12__th__ grade lunch at this hour)_

_6__th__ History_

_7__th__ Biology_

_8__th__ Music_

Great. I looked at the school. Nothing has changed in 10 years. The skid marks from Tyler's van are still there. _Edward! We have first, second, and sixth hour together-Alice. _Another great. I walked to my first hour class with Alice. This day could get interesting I guess.

**Xavier POV BoldXavier **Non BoldLiza schedules.

We pulled up at the school and got out. The students were staring at my family with there mouths open. We walked to the office and got our schedules. I compared mine to Liza's.

**1****st**** Buddy Class **_1__st__ Buddy Class_

**2****nd**** History **_2nd Language Arts_

**3****rd**** Gym(with 11****th****) **_3__rd__ Gym_

**4****th**** Math **_4__th__ History_

**5****th**** Lunch **_5__th__ Lunch_

**6****th**** Computers **_6__th__ Science_

**7****th**** Science **_7__th__ Math_

**8****th**** Language Arts **_8__th__ Computers_

We had two classes together besides lunch. Liza and I walked to our Buddy Class. This could get interesting.

**Bella POV**

I got my schedule and read it over.

_1__st__ Math_

_2__nd__ Gym_

_3__rd__ Language_

_4__th__ Music_

_5__th__ Lunch_

_6__th__ Buddy Class_

_7__th__ Biology _I gulped.

_8__th__ History_

Oh joy! Not really. I saw Liza and X head off for there first class. All of my coven did as well. I jogged to first hour. Math! My favorite subject! (Insert sarcasm).

**Edward POV**

The buddy class was where you and your partner( Alice and I) get two seventh grade buddies. You help them get to know the school, be there friends, do projects and crap like that. Alice and I walked in the class room and sat where it looked like all the 11th graders sat. _Look Edward, in the right corner of the class, with the bean bags, there are the kids from the amusement park-Alice. _I turned and looked. There where to two kids from the amusement park. I tried to read there mind but I came up blank. The teacher came in the room. "We are going to pair you off. So listen up." The teacher called. "Edward and Alice, you're with Xavier and Elizabeth." The teacher used hand motions to show us where to go. It was the kids from the amusement park. "Your group may go outside." The teacher added. The two kids sighed and got up and walked out the door. Alice and I followed. I heard the girl whisper to the boy. 'Great, we get the stalkers.'.

"Hi I'm Alice." Alice said.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is my brother Xavier." The girl said. So I was right. They are related. The teacher popped his head out and told us we only had two minutes.

"How about you eat lunch with us. To get to each other better." I suggested.

"Sure." Xavier said. We went back in the class. _Rosalie wont like that new people are sitting with us, but who cares!-Alice. _I got my backpack and walked to second hour with Alice. Lunch should be fun.

**Liza POV**

Great. We got two stalker vampires for our buddies. I walked to my language class. I made it there 10 seconds before the bell rang. I sat in the back. The teacher went on and on about how English became a language. Then bell finally rang and I was out the door and on my way to gym. I rounded the corner to the gym, when someone ran into me hard and sent us both to the ground. "Watch where your going freak!" I yelled after I stood up. I realized that X and my friend Dexter was on the ground with a baffled expression. "Oh sorry Dex." I said as I helped him up.

"It's fine. I just ran into your brother." He laughed.

"Oh well I got to go to gym. See ya." I said before I ran at human pace to the gym. I came in one second after the bell rang. I saw X on the bleachers with the rest of our mixed grade co ed gym class. I went to join him. He looked mad. "What's wrong?" I asked while flopping down next to him.

"The messy bronzed haired stalker is in our gym class." X muttered. Great.

**Edward POV**

I ran to my second hour class. When I entered the room it smelled like freesia. It couldn't be. She's dead. I sighed and sat down in the back. The teacher went on about some lecture. _Edward, it smells like Be…her in here-Alice. _I nodded. The bell finally rang and I walked to my third hour class. I walked in the Gym and sat on the bleachers with the other students. I listened in on there thoughts.

_Bumblebees!-Random girl_

_Cullen got looks- Gay guy._ I shuddered and blocked out the rest of the thoughts in the room. I saw Xavier sitting on the bleachers, with nobody around him. Elizabeth came in and sat down next to him. I heard him mutter 'messy bronzed haired stalker is in our gym class'. The coach came in.

"Alright class! Settle down." He yelled. The gym got silent. "Now today we will start off with ten laps, and stretching. Now move." Coach ordered. Everyone stood up. I was first off the bleachers. I started to jog with ease. I realized that Xavier and Elizabeth where in front of me, moving at a steady run. I sped up and jogged past them. Apparently they did not like that because they passed me up. It continued like that during all the laps. They partnered up and did stretching. I was not so lucky. I got Mike Newton Jr. He did not know what a push up was. The bell finally rung and I was the first out of the class. I went to my language class and again it smelled like freesia. I wonder what's going on.

**Bella POV**

I was in my music class. It was really boring. I wonder what my kids are doing. I sighed and listened in on the teachers lesson. About 45 minutes later the lunch bell dismissed us from class. I saw Chey leaving the history room and I ran over to her. "Hey Chey." I said once I reached her.

"Hey Bells."

"My morning has been so boring."

"Same here."

"Where should we eat?" I asked.

"How about right there." Chey said while pointing to a picnic table.

"Perfect." We walked over to the table and sat down. I saw Adam and Kendall coming our way. John was right behind them.

"Hey." Adam said once he reached the table.

"Hi." Chey and I said in unison. Eventually Kendall and John made it to the table. Xavier came in next.

"Mom, Liz and I are eating with our buddies from homeroom." X said before he stalked off into the cafeteria.

"I'm going to by a soda to keep up to human façade." I laughed. I walked over to the machine and bought a Cola. I came back to the table. I wonder who Xavier and Liza's buddies are.

**Xavier POV**

I met Liza outside of the cafeteria after I told our mom. "Let's go find them." She said.

"Yeah let's." I said as we walked in the cafeteria. I saw them sitting in the table in the far corner. I grabbed Liza's arm and walked with her over there. This should be an interesting lunch.

**Edward POV**

"Guys, Alice and I have some friends eating with us today." I said to my family.

"What?" Rosalie asked. _Why me?-Rosalie._

"They are the kids from the water park." Alice piped up.

"Whatever." Emmett sighed. _I miss Bella.- Emmett and Jasper_

"Here they come now." I said while sitting down. They were dressed the same. They made it to our table. The same table we used to sit at.

"Hello." Xavier greeted us. His sister and he sat down across from Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Hello Xavier and Elizabeth. This is my family." Alice said. "This is Emmett," She pointed to Emmett. "And his mate Rosalie." She did the same." And this is my brother Edward." She pointed to me. "And this is my mate Jasper." Alice finished. They nodded.

"So lets get to know each other." I said.

"I was in an insane asylum before I was changed because I had visions, then a vampire at the asylum changed me and I found Jasper." Alice said.

"I was found by Rosalie, mauled by a bear and she ran me over 100 miles to our adoptive father Carlisle and he changed me." Emmett said.

"I was changed by Carlisle after being mugged." Rosalie huffed. She doesn't like people knowing her story.

"I was changed in the civil war." Jasper said.

"And I was changed from dying of the Spanish Influenza." I said.

"Well, we are half vampires. Our mom was human and our dad is vampire. But we never met our dad because our mom ran away when she was 18 and pregnant with us and then she was changed by our Aunt Cheyenne." Elizabeth said.

"What's your mom's name?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan." Xavier said. "What's it to you." My breath was hitched in my throat.

"Can we meet her?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Elizabeth sneered.

"We used to know her." Rosalie said.

"Sure, follow us." Xavier stood up with Elizabeth. My family got up and followed them out the door.

**Bella POV**

I cracked open the soda and it over flowed. "Damn." I cursed. "I'll be right back, I need to get a napkin." I said to my family. I got up and walked away to the napkins.

**Elizabeth POV**

I wonder how these people know my mom. We walked outside to there table but my mom was not there. "Aunt Chey, these people claim to know our mom, do you know them?" I asked. She stared, wide-eyed at them and shook her head no, as did the rest of my family. Something was up. I saw my mom walking back over to the table with some napkins. She spotted X and I and came and gave us a hug. Then she saw the other people and dropped the napkins.

**Bella POV.**

I was on my way back to the table when I saw Liza and Xavier. I walked up to them and gave them hugs. Then I realized that we weren't the only ones there. I looked up and I saw Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward looking at me. I dropped all the napkins. Adam pulled the twins aside. I looked at them and I couldn't contain it anymore. I ran and gave Alice a hug. She hugged me back. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all joined the hug. They pulled away. Edward and I just stared at each other. I couldn't take it. I launched myself at Edward in a very Alice like way. I wrapped my arms around him and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me. His head was bent down in my hair. Edward and I reluctantly detached from each other after hearing Adam clear his throat.

"Mom, who are they?" Liza asked.

"Why don't we go home so we can explain this to the twins. You all can come to." Cheyenne said while motioning for us to follow.

"Hey Chey, you can drive. I'm going to ride with Edward." I said while throwing her the keys to the Mercedes. "Plus they need directions." Xavier and Elizabeth looked at me then they reluctantly got in the Mercedes. I went over and climbed in the M3. I sat on Edward's lap. "How have you guys been?" I asked while we were driving.

"Not too well." Alice said with a sad smile. "What about you?"

"I've had the twins to hold me together." I said. Alice opened her mouth but I added "We will talk more about it when the kids go to sleep." I said. "Rosalie make a right turn here." Rosalie turned. She pulled up at our house and 5 pairs of eyes went wide.

**Edward POV from when X and Liza take them to see Bella.**

We walked to a table with 4 vampires sitting there." Aunt Chey, these people claim to know our mom, do you know them?" Elizabeth asked. The one I guessed and Chey stared, wide-eyed at us and shook her head no, as did the rest of the coven I scanned there thoughts.

_I can't believe it's them, Bella will be ecstatic.- Adam_

_Bella is going to flip out- The one I guessed as Chey_

_I can't believe it- The one with dirty blonde hair_

_No way. I hope Bella isn't the first vampire to faint- The guy with shaggy blonde hair._

_I wonder if this is Bella's coven- Rosalie_

_They have good taste-Alice_

_The emotions of anxiety are killing me-Jasper_

_Those guys are tall, I bet not taller than me-Emmett_

Then I saw her. Bella was gorgeous. She was walking towards us but she didn't seem to notice us, only the kids. Her hair was two inches longer, she had golden eyes. She looked better than Rosalie. I listened in on my family's thoughts.

_Bella is gorgeous! She beats Rosalie by 20 miles –Alice_

_Bella is outstandingly beautiful- Jasper_

_I can't believe that's Bella. She is beautiful- Rosalie_

_Wow, she beats Rose by like 20 miles- Emmett._

_Did you see there mouths drop Ha!- Adam _

Bella bent down and hugged Elizabeth and Xavier. She looked up and saw my family. Adam pulled Xavier and Elizabeth out of the way. Bella looked about ready to burst. She couldn't contain it any longer. She crashed into Alice in a bone crushing hug. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie joined in. I hung back. They separated and Bella and I stared at each other when she all of a sudden launched her self into me. She was giving me a bonecrushing hug. I had my arms wrapped tightly around her and my face in her hair. We reluctantly pulled apart when Adam cleared his throat.

"Mom, who are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why don't we go home so we can explain this to the twins. You all can come to." The one I guessed as Chey said while motioning for us to follow.

"Hey Chey, you can drive. I'm going to ride with Edward." Bella's honey velvet voice said while throwing Chey the keys to the Mercedes. "Plus they need directions." Xavier and Elizabeth looked at Bella then they reluctantly got in the Mercedes. Bella and I walked over and climbed in the M3. She sat on my lap. "How have you guys been?" She asked while we were driving.

"Not too well." Alice said with a sad smile. "What about you?"

"I've had the twins to hold me together." Bella admitted. Alice opened her mouth but Bella stopped her and added "We will talk more about it when the kids go to sleep." She paused and said; "Rosalie make a right turn here." Rosalie turned. We pulled up to a yellow colored mansion. I saw my family's eyes go wide. We would have a lot of explaining a head of us.


	9. Explanation

BPOV

**BPOV. Don't Own Twilight but I do own Chey, Adam, John, Kendall, and X and Liza!**

_We would have a lot of explaining a head of us._

I got off Edward's lap and out of the car. The Cullen's eyes were wide looking at our house. "You live here?" Emmett asked.

"No, we just thought we would rob some humans." I laughed. "Yes we live here." Emmett laughed also. I led the Cullen's inside the house where my family was waiting in the living room. Cheyenne and John took up the love seat, Kendall, Adam, and the twins took up the first couch, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took up the second and Edward and I sat on the floor. I didn't really say to anyone that Edward was there father.

"Mom, who are they?" X asked with an annoyed tone.

"These are the Cullen's. Emmett and Rosalie" I waved a hand to them. "Alice and Jasper, and Edward." I waved a hand to them also.

"Cullen? That's our last name." Liza said.

"It's also their last name." I explained. "Liza, Xavier, why don't you go to your rooms?" I pleaded with them.

"Fine." They sighed in unison. They got up and trudged up the stairs and slammed there doors.

"Bella, how did you become a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was driving my truck and Cheyenne." I motioned my hand to Chey. "ran out in the road and I swerved and hit a tree and drove towards a cliff when Chey saved my truck and I from going over the edge. She changed me and I have been living with her for the past 12 years." I admitted.

"What species are Xavier and Elizabeth?" Jasper asked.

"They are half vampires." I answered.

"How?" Edward asked. Here comes the hard part. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Well, uh, you remember when we broke our boundaries?" I asked mainly to Edward. He nodded. "Well, remember how I was throwing up for three weeks and I convinced you to go hunting?" I asked again and he nodded, pain clear in his eyes. "Well I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant." I said. Before I could explain again Rosalie cut me off.

"So you just left us because you went off and had sex with some guy and got pregnant? You caused us so much pain. Then we find out your dead and it nearly re kills all of us!" Rosalie shouted. I winced. Adam stood up to tell her off but I cut him off.

"I didn't have sex with some guy. Edward was my only lover. Edward is their father." I whispered. Edward's eyes and everyone else's went big.

**EPOV (cause you know you want it)**

I felt my eyes go big. I am a dad? I am their dad? I missed out on twelve years of there lives. I listened in on everyone's thoughts.

_Oh my god! Edward is a dad? I didn't even know she was pregnant! How could I miss that- Alice_

_The shock in this room is like you have been electrified.-Jasper_

_Edward is a father? But why did she leave?-Emmett_

_Oh my Carlisle. I feel so bad for accusing her. Wow, I am shallow.-Rosalie_

_Why didn't Bella tell us this?-Cheyenne_

_Wow. Edward a dad. Didn't see this one coming-Adam_

_Oh my. Why didn't Bella tell us.-John_

_I wish she would have told us-Kendall._

"Why did you leave then?" I asked with more force than needed.

"I left because I was a coward. I was afraid that you would be ashamed and leave me again. I mean you never wanted kids. So I ran." Bella whispered. She was right. I didn't want kids, but if we had them I would love them and care for them.

"We'll leave you guys to talk." Adam said motioning everyone to follow him outside. They did.

"Your right. I didn't want kids. I didn't think about them. But if I would have know you were pregnant, I would have loved the children. Bella, I would never leave you again. It shattered my cold heart when I found out you died." I said.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella sobbed. "I never meant for it to hurt you."

"Bella I know you didn't mean for it to hurt. But it did and because of that I missed out on 12 years of my children's lives."

"I'm so sorry. I know you'll probably never want me. I know that you don't feel the same way about me anymore. If you leave, I'll understand." She sobbed. I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eyes.

"Isabella." She winced at the sound of her full name. "I will never leave. I have felt the same way about you for the 12 years you were gone. I will always love you, no matter what you do." I pulled her in my lap and she put her head in my chest.

"I missed you, I thought of you every day. I will always love you too." Bella said into my chest. I rocked her back and forth. She eventually stopped sobbing.

"Can we come back now?" Cheyenne asked from the doorway.

"Yes." Bella said. Everyone came back inside. Alice was exuberant again, Emmett was smiling, Rosalie didn't look so hateful and Jasper looked tired. _I believe I'm an aunt! Esme and Carlisle are grandparents! Ha!-Alice. _That's right. I forgot all about Esme and Carlisle.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'll go home and pick them up." Alice said while running out the door with Rosalie's keys in her hand. "Be back soon!" Alice called as she drove away.

"Oh! I forgot. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, this is Adam, Cheyenne, John and Kendall." Bella exclaimed while pointing to each one as she said their name. My family and Bella's family greeted.

"Bella what is your family's last name?" Emmett asked.

"Daniels." Bella said.

"Bella Daniels." Emmett said. "Hey that sounded cool."

"Yeah, it was Cheyenne's last name so we kinda just followed it." Bella laughed.

"Why Cullen for the kids?" Jasper asked.

"I wanted them to be connected to you in some kind of way." Bella explained. The family's got to know each other and Alice showed up with Carlisle and Esme. Bella explained again and they were ecstatic. This is good. For now.

**Xavier POV.**

Liza and I ran upstairs and slammed our doors. I flopped on my bed. A few minutes later Liza came in my room and sat on my bed next to me. "I wonder why they kicked us out." Liza asked.

"I dunno but I do know that I have seen those people before." I sighed.

"Where besides the water park." Lisa said.

"Maybe in a photo album. I'll be right back; I'm going to get one of mom's old photo albums." I said before getting up and quietly sneaking into my mom's room. I reached under her bed and pulled out a blue velvet covered photo album. I ran back to my room with it. I flung myself on the bed beside Liza. I opened the book. The first picture was of each of the Cullens smiling faces in front of a white mansion like house. The second picture was of the one named Alice and the other girl Rosalie, standing in front of a mall with our mom in between them. The third was of a man and woman in a meadow. They were sitting in the grass. The man had his arms wrapped around the woman's waist and the woman had her head on his chest, looking up at him. Who are they? "Who are these two people?" I asked Liza.

"You idiot! That's our mom and Edward!" Liza exclaimed. I looked at the picture then back to Liza. This must be our dad.

"Liza, Edward is our father." I said. Liza jumped up and grabbed the book and raced downstairs with me hot on her tail.

**Liza POV**

Edward was our father! No way! I actually had a dad! Why did mom leave? Did he hurt her? I skidded to a stop right in front of Edward. "Who the hell are you?" I spat. "Why'd my mother leave you if you were so perfect." Xavier was holding me back. I dropped the book right where he was. He looked astonished. He picked up the book.

"Third picture." Xavier hissed. Now his anger was going up. Edward flipped to the third picture and stared at it with wide eyes. "Why did our mother leave you? Our father?" Xavier seethed. X and I's family looked ready to take us down if we pounced. We each had a hand on the others shoulder.

"Yeah _Edward _why the hell would she leave _you."_ I spat.

"XAVIER ANTHONY AND ELIZABETH ALICE YOU SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Mom yelled. Xavier and I shrunk to the ground. "Edward is your father. You will not treat him like that. Got it?" Mom asked. We nodded. "I left him because I was afraid he would be ashamed of me and leave me again." Mom said. "Now apologize to your father for being so rude."

"Sorry Edward." Xavier and I said in unison. He nodded.

"Wait, mom, you said leave me again. He left before?" I asked. My mom nodded.

"Edward, explain to them please, from when I was human." Mom sighed. This would be long.

**Edward POV**

Everyone was staring at me with waiting eyes. I took a deep unnecessary breath. "I met your mother when she was a human. She moved to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie, when her mother remarried and moved to Jacksonville with her new husband, Phil. Bella was my_La Tua Cantante _, which means her blood sang to me. She was in my biology class. She had to sit next to me and I forced myself not to kill her. I left to visit some family friends in Alaska for a week or two to control my thirst. I came back and got closer to your mom. I then took her to a meadow. Our meadow. I proved myself that I was much stronger than I thought. Then I took your mother to meet my family. We had decided to play baseball. Then 3, human blood drinking vampires showed up. James, Laurent and Victoria. I protected your mom from them and James did not like that so he planned a hunt. Alice and Jasper took Bella to phoenix and kept her safe while we hunted James and Victoria. James had Victoria look up Bella's school record and found that she lived in Phoenix. James then called Bella saying that he had her mother. Your mother went to him, to save her mother, but James tricked Bella and almost killed her. We made it there in time to save her. He had bit her hand and venom was there. I had to suck the venom out of your mom so I tasted her blood." I said.

"Go on." Bella urged. I took another deep breath.

"Then at her 18th birthday party, she got a paper cut and sent one of us wild, the vampire almost got her but I read his thoughts and saved her in time. After that I decided I was no good for your mom and I left to protect her. Then it goes to Bella's side of the story, then back to mine." I said. "Bella, tell how you were when I was gone." I winced. Bella sighed.

"Here comes the sad part of the story. After Edward left me in the forest, Sam Uley found me pretty much in a comatose. I was in a coma for four months then I woke and was a zombie. My dad threatened to send me to Jacksonville with my mother and I snapped a bit out of the zombie state, but I still was one.. I also found out that whenever I did anything reckless or stupid I heard Edward's voice telling me to stop. So one day, a friend of mine, Jessica, and I went to port angles. I saw four men standing outside of a bar and I approached them. That was when I first started hearing Edward's voice. Then I bought some motorcycles and went to my friend Jacob Black on La Push. HE fixed them up for me and I heard Edward's voice again. Then Jacob stopped contacting me and ignored me completely. I was in the forest trying to find our meadow. I found it but I also found one of the vampires. Laurent. He went up to Alaska to visit the Denali Clan and he came back to kill me for Victoria because Edward killed her mate James. But werewolves stopped him, I found out that these werewolves were Jacob and Sam's pack. Then I also found out that Victoria was coming to kill me. Jacob and I were suppose to go cliff diving but he got wrapped up with wolf crap. So I went alone. I jumped and I almost drowned. I think Victoria was in the water with me. But Jacob saved me, then Alice came and said she saw me jump. I told her that I was into extreme sports nowadays. Jacob came to my house and we were talking. The phone rang and he picked it up. It was Edward pretending to be Carlisle. Jacob told him that Charlie was at the funeral, and Edward thought he meant my funeral because his sister Rosalie called him and told him I was dead but I wasn't. It was another officer's funeral not mine. So Edward went to Italy to provoke the Volturi, the royal vampire ruler coven. He was planning on getting himself killed but Alice and I stopped him and we had to meet with the Volturi and they were interested in me and said I become a vampire or I die. No human is supposed to know about vampires. So Alice showed the leader, Aro, that I would become a vampire." Bella said.

"Go on." I pressed.

"Then we find out that Victoria is coming to kill me. I was planning on having Edward change me after graduation. But graduation night was a bit busy. Then I found out I was pregnant and left because I was afraid. I was driving and Cheyenne ran in the road and nearly killed me but she changed me and you two were still alive then I had you two and here we are today." Bella finished. Xavier and Elizabeth both had wide eyes.

"So, Edward and you dated?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Bella sighed.

"So it's your fault we didn't have a dad for 12 years?" Xavier asked, venom lacing his voice.

"It is not your mother's fault. If I would have made it clear that I was ok with having children then she wouldn't have run." I said.

"No Edward, it is my fault. Stop trying to blame yourself. If I would have consulted you, you would have been there." My sweet Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry mom." Xavier said while giving her a hug, then Elizabeth gave her one also. They both stopped at me then came crashing on me in a hugs. I hugged them back after the shock wore off.

"Time for bed." Bella told them. They nodded and went upstairs. Today, has been a perfect day. I got to meet my kids, know there story and best of all. Be with my Bella.


	10. All knowing

Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight but I do own Meet you daddy

**Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight but I do own Meet you daddy. LPOV**

I woke up in the morning, still stiff. I went over everything that had happened last night. Edward was our father. I sighed and got out of bed and stretched. I headed for the shower. The hot beads of water relaxed all tension in my back. I got out and put on my midnight purple off the shoulder top, black jeans and my sneakers. I went back in the bathroom, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed into Xavier's room. "Morning X." I said as I walked in his room.

"Morning L." Xavier said while walking out of his closet in a black skin tight shirt with a skull on it and black skinny jeans. Our first initials spell XL. Very funny. Ha ha not. Xavier was born 1 minute before me. "School should be something today." Xavier said as he grabbed his red and black backpack.

"Yeah, I hope people will keep leaving us alone." I said. "Hold on let me get my backpack. I ran back in my room and came out with my black and dark purple back pack on my shoulder.

"I already heard that we are the talk of the school." X sighed. "Let's hope they make the stories juicy."

"Yeah." I said as we walked downstairs to find Mom on the couch, in Edw...Dad's lap. I grabbed two pop tarts and put them in the toaster. I sat down on the barstool.

"What do you think about Dad?" Xavier whispered.

"He makes mom happy, he seems nice. Maybe we could like him." I whispered back. The pop tarts popped out of the toaster. I grabbed them and handed one to Xavier. We ate in silence for the most part till I broke it. "Mom, you going to get ready for school?" I called into the living room.

"Oh crap. Yes honey, I am right now." Mom said while flying up the stairs. I smiled at Xavier. Our dad came into the room.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning dad." X and I said in unison which made our dad smile that we were accepting him so well. Our mom came back in the room with a blood red halter top and black skinny jeans.

"Shall we get going?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said as I hopped out of the barstool. "Which car?" I asked.

"My Mercedes or the M3." Uncle Adam said while entering the room

"Mercedes." I said.

"Uncle Adam, Mom, can I drive please?" Xavier said with a pout and his puppy dog eyes.

"If your mothers okay with it then sure." Uncle Adam cracked.

"Sure." Mom cracked also.

"You can drive?" Dad asked, astounded.

"Yup, and so can Liza. She's a speed demon, I go a little over the limit." X said.

"How fast do you go Liza?" Dad asked me.

"Around 150 or 170, not that fast. That's the fastest mom will let me drive." I said.

"Well, you can still die." Mom pointed out. I made a face at her. Mom, Dad, Xavier, and I got in the Mercedes and Uncle Adam, Aunt Kendall, Aunt Chey, and Uncle John got in the Jeep. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rosalie in Rosalie's M3. Xavier pulled out of the driveway.

"Only four more years till we get a car." I sighed.

"Yup and we are so getting a Mustang." Xavier said as he pulled into the school's parking lot and got out.

"No way! We are getting a Jaguar." I argued.

"How about when you get your license I buy you both cars?" Dad asked. We ran and hugged him.

"Edward." Mom cautioned.

"Let me make up for the twelve years of there lives I missed." Dad said.

"Fine, but nothing over 200,000." Mom warned.

"Alright." Dad smiled. Dad, Alice, X, and I made our way to the Buddy class. Having a daddy has been great so far.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that they are already calling me Dad. I am so very blessed. I figured it would take awhile for them to warm up to me. But I was wrong. They love everyone in my family. Xavier really liked Esme for her cooking. Liza really like Emmett for his jokes. Alice and Xavier were chatting away about what kind of cars they each wanted. While Liza and I are talking about things Bella did when she was human. "Your mom was very clumsy, she would trip and fall a lot." I laughed.

"Glad I didn't inherit that." Liza muttered.

"Did Xavier?" I asked, truly curious.

"Nope." Liza said popping the 'P'

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked again, curious.

"Sure."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Teriyaki Chicken."

"Color?"

"Midnight Purple or black."

"Music?"

"Rock."

"Candy?"

"Hate it." I raised an eyebrow at her. "It just is too sweet and disgusting; I'd rather have skunk blood." Liza grimaced. I laughed. So she didn't like candy.

"Holiday?" I asked, she must not like Halloween.

"Halloween." She said simply. She never stopped amazing me.

"No candy but Halloween?" I asked.

"Well, X and I egg houses with eggs and chocolate." She smiled. We kept talking for the rest of the class I found out that; her favorite television show is George Lopez, she likes Bennie. Go figure. Her favorite song is Paralyzer by Finger 11 (**My favorite song also at the time!). **Her favorite movie is Fright Night, her favorite book is Wuthering Heights, another go figure, and she hates dogs also that her and her brother are kind of gothic. The bell wrung and I headed to my next class. Math. Oh great. Only 2 more classes till you can see Bella.

**Xavier POV**

I spent most of first hour talking to Alice. She and I talked about what kind of car I should get and what I want. I made it into history with a minute to spare I sat in the very back. "Hey punk your sitting in my seat." I turned to see a slim kid with a vibrant green, almost like Liz's eyes, Mohawk standing right next to the table.

"I don't see your name on it." I spat back.

"Well I don't see yours either. Now move." The kid snapped. I grabbed a washable marker from the desk and wrote 'Xavier's desk' onto the desk. I smiled smugly at the kids dumbfounded expression.

"Beat it." I snapped.

"Make me. Go to the alley after school, be there or I kick your ass in front of everyone else." The Mohawk kid spat before he walked away. I rolled my eyes and put my feet on the table. The class went by slowly. I headed out the door and on my way to Liz's class to walk with her to Gym.

"Hey." Lizzy said when she saw me. I don't know why but I am making up different names for her.

"Hey, some kid wants to fight me after school in the alley. I am going to kick his ass." I said smugly.

"You know half of our grade will be watching and our parents will eventually find out." Liza said.

"So, we'll probably retake school a thousand times before we die." I said at vampire speed.

"True, I'll be there, cheering you on. We just got to tell our parents that we are going to catch a ride home with Dex." Liz said. I nodded as we walked into the Gym. I saw our dad and dragged Liza with me over to him. We sat on the bleachers again, waiting for Coach Caper. "Hey da…Edward." Liza caught herself on that one.

"Hello Liza, Xavier." Our dad greeted us. Coach Caper decided to make his appearance then.

"Hello Class. Today we will be taking our fitness tests. So boys against the right wall and girls against the left. Please remove your shoes." Coach Caper told us. I sighed and stood up and walked with my dad over to the right wall. I removed my skater shoes, as did he with his own. "I will be having a teacher assistant help me today. Emmett Cullen come on out please." Coach Caper asked. Emmett came bounding out of the boys locker room.

"Hey Sir." Emmett saluted Coach Caper.

"Go to the boys side and measure them, then weigh them." Coach Caper said.

"Gross! You actually want me to see how long and heavy they are. Disgusting. I didn't expect that from you." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Emmett I meant take there height and see how much there bodies weigh." Coach Caper slapped his forehead.

"Ohh." Emmett said as he walked over to us. He grabbed the tape measure. "Against the wall." Emmett was being serious, he didn't want to get in trouble. We listened. Most humans were scared of him, so they would do anything to keep his from killing them. "Cullen, up first."

"Which one?" I asked.

"You." I walked over to him with my back against the wall. He measured me.

"Five foot two." Emmett mused. He did the same to everyone.

"Let's get 10 laps in before class is over." Coach Caper called. My dad and I caught up to Liza who was ahead of us. I beat them by 1 lap. I got cleaned up and headed to fourth period. Math. The class was really boring. I met up with Liza as she gracefully fled from History with a scowl on her face.

"Why the hell did you write your name on the desk?" She hissed.

"That's the reason I'm getting into a fight. The kid with the green Mohawk, I think his name is Max, said it was his desk and so I wrote my name on it." I explained. Her scowl went away and turned into a smile.

"You are so kicking his ass." Liza smiled as we met up with our Aunt Chey and Uncle John outside of there English class. We then proceeded to the table outside. The other Cullen's were sitting there also. Liza and I walked inside to get our lunch and Max was glaring at me. I simply waved to him. I bought a turkey sandwich and Pepsi Cola. Liza got the same. We headed outside and Max followed us. He saw the inhumanly beautiful people sitting at the table we just sat down at. "That him." Liza whispered into my ear. I nodded. He proceeded to come up to us. I sighed and got up and gently pushed him back to the soda bar.

"Look, I'll fight and kick your ass after school, now stop stalking me." I said then swiftly turned on my heels and sat back down. Aunt Rosalie had her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, he's a kid from my history class, he invited me to go with him after school." I said, remembering John's gift of seeing if your lying. John nodded. Liza and I had become used to getting lies past him but every now and then we would get caught.

"What's his name." Aunt Alice asked with a knowing glint in her eye, she kept mind blocked because my dad hasn't outraged yet. Adam kept his mouth closed also. Must mean I win.

"Max Kionae." I said, remembering his name from his jacket.

"Interesting, what you guys doing after school?" Uncle Adam asked.

"Probably homework or some wrestling ya know guy stuff." I kept my face concealed. Uncle Adam looked at Uncle John and he nodded.

"Cool." Mom said. Lunch passed quickly. Liza told me in-between passing classes that she was going to Dexter's after the fight so Uncle John knows where she is. I got out of school and walked to the alley. Liza was already there, so was Dex and a bunch of other kids. I tossed Liza my jacket and crouched, ready to fight. I remembered I had to go easy on him. Max ran forward and tried to knock me down. It didn't work. I punched his jaw softly for me not to make it bleed but to crack it and he fell to the ground. I put one foot lightly on his chest.

"I win." I said. The crowds of kids were cheering. Liza tossed me my jacket and we walked down to Starbucks. I got water while Liza got a vanilla bean frappichino. I paid and we walked home. Tossing our drinks before we went inside. "Were home." I called through the house.

"In the living room." Mom called. Liza and I walked in there and everybody was sitting around the room. Dad raised his eyebrows.

"So, how'd the fight go?" Dad asked.

"I won." I admitted sheepishly.

"Why Xavier? Why did you fight?" Mom asked.

"The kid was in my face trying to kick me out of my desk and he needed to learn that he doesn't mess with the Cullens or Daniels." I said.

"Did you start the fight?" Emmett asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Did you win the fight?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"Good job kid." Emmett clapped me on the back. Mom sent him a look that reminded me if looks could kill.

"I'll be going to my room and sleeping." Liza said quickly leaving.

"How long am I grounded for this time?" I sighed.

"Not grounded." Dad said. Wow he really is taking the parenting roll. "Did you break any of his bones?" I nodded. "Swallow your pride and apologize tomorrow." I nodded again. "Go to bed." I nodded and said goodnight and ran up the stairs and into my room. Edward was a great dad so far.


	11. They will pay

Don't own Twilight but I do own this plot

**Don't own Twilight but I do own this plot. LPOV**

It has been 1 month since Edward has been with us. He has been a great dad. Our family's went together, now we are a family of 14. We all moved in to the Cullen's house. They added on extra rooms. We still all go to the same school. Xavier and I have gotten in 2 fights each in the last month. We won both. We have been getting closer to our dad. Everything seems to be perfect for once. But once you get perfection, it is always broken. I was pulled out of my reminiscence by Xavier calling my name. "Liza?"

"What?" I asked while looking at him.

"Do you know where my I-pod went?"

"Check in your left sock drawer." I replied. Xavier went to check while I walked into the living room. Aunt Chey, Kendall, Rosalie, Alice and Uncle John, Adam, Emmett, Jasper were seated around the living room. I plopped down on the carpet.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Lying on the carpet, what else." I replied. Mom and Dad came in the room with our grandparents. They sat on the floor with me. Uncle Adam and Aunt Alice got glazed looks then they both gasped.

"What?" Aunt Chey asked.

"Volturi." Aunt Alice and Uncle Adam said in unison.

"What?" I asked.

" They are coming for you and Xavier." Uncle Adam said. I started to freak.

"What! Why!" I yelled.

"Honey, settle down." Mom cooed.

"When?" Dad asked.

"Two days." Uncle Adam said glumly. Aunt Alice got another glazed over look.

"Xavier, no, not Xavier. XAVIER!" Aunt Alice screamed. We all jumped to our feet.

"Let go of me you slimly BASTARD!" I heard Xavier yell. Dad, Mom, and I raced upstairs with the rest of the family following. I rammed into Xavier's door sending it flying through a wall. Damn. I rubbed my shoulder. The window was broken. Someone kidnapped my brother. Mom was dry sobbing into Dad's chest while everyone else didn't know what to do. I leaned out the broken window looking for them. I didn't see them. The Volturi will pay. No one messes with my brother and gets away with it.

**Cliffy! I know! Guess what Liza will do. REVIEW!**


	12. Covered Tracks

LPOV

LPOV

_No one messes with my brother and gets away with it._

"Liza, don't do it." Uncle Adam warned. I didn't listen, I didn't care, I didn't think. I jumped out of the two story window and ran through the woods.

"ELIZABETH!" I could hear my mom yelling. I felt to iron arms grasp my wrists.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Liza, it's me, your father." Dad said.

"Still let go! I have to find Xavier!" I screamed. I was kicking and punching him as he dragged me back to the house. Dad brought me inside and sat me on the couch.

"We already have Xavier missing, we don't need you missing also." Mom said as she hugged me. I was calming down, but my anger was still there. I could think coherently again.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but we will get Xavier back." Dad said, determined.

"Aunt Alice, can you see him?" I asked. "Or Uncle Adam."

"All I can see is the forest. It looks close to the treaty line with the wolves." Aunt Alice said.

"What treaty?" I asked.

"Well a long time ago we negotiated a treaty with the werewolves and so we are not aloud on there land in La Push." Carlisle explained. It felt weird calling him grandpa.

"Wait, so any Cullen that crosses the line is dead. No pun." I said.

"Yes." Dad said.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Language Liza." Mom cautioned. I nodded.

"Wait! Any Daniels can cross the line. Right?" Aunt Cheyenne asked.

"Yes! We could send two of you over to search and we will hang back by the treaty." Dad said.

"Alice, Adam, will it work?" Mom asked.

"Yes, but Cheyenne and Adam are going to go, they will run into Jake then I can't see." Aunt Alice said.

"Wait! I'm noting sitting around waiting for the Volturi to kill my brother. I am going!" I yelled.

"No." Dad said flatly.

"Yes! I am going. He is my brother! I could be helpful! I turn off vampire powers!" I said.

"No." Dad said flatly again.

"Let her go, it will help." Uncle Adam said.

"Fine." Dad sighed. "Be safe, if they ask who you are say Daniels not Cullen." Dad said as he hugged me. I hugged mom.

"I'm driving." I told them, no room to compromise. Aunt Cheyenne and Uncle Adam nodded. I hopped in mom's blue Audi. Aunt Chey up front and Uncle Adam in back. I sped out of the long driveway at 60 mph, then once I straightened out on the road I sped off at 200.

"Holy crow!" Aunt Cheyenne cried.

"For family, I push the limits." I said. We reached La Push territory in 3 minutes. I hoped out of the car and stalked to a tree.

"Where do we look?" I whispered.

"Well, the Volturi know that the Cullens cannot go on wolf territory, so we go on wolf territory." Uncle Adam whispered back. We crossed the invisible line. I smelled the air and it reeked but I also smelled my brother coming from the north.

"North." I said. "I smell him"

"How can you smell with the mutt stench?" Aunt Chey muttered as we ran north. We were getting close. The dog smell was stronger. "More wolves." Aunt Chey murmured.

"What are you doing on our land leech?" A russet skinned man with long black hair snapped.

" We are not meaning any harm, we come in peace." Uncle Adam said calmly.

"Come in peace my ass. We are going to rip you to peaces." The man said.

"Please, we came to find my son, he was kidnapped by the Volturi. Do you know them?" Uncle Adam asked calmly.

"Not personally." The man said.

"They have my brother!" I shrieked.

"Quiet down bloodsucker." The man sneered. I was about to call him a mutt when Uncle Adam cut me off.

"Please we need your help. If your pack helps us we will never come back on your land."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Adam Daniels, this is my sister Cheyenne Daniels and my daughter Elizabeth Daniels… Who are you?"

"Jacob Black." Jacob said. Adam's eyes widened.

"Will you help us?"

"Hell no leech. Find your son and get off my land." Jacob spat then turned swiftly but stopped. "You have till dusk." Then proceeded to walk off.

"Went better than I thought it would." Aunt Chey muttered. We continued to run north. My brother's smell hit me full force. I ran towards it, leaving Aunt Chey and Uncle Adam behind, and came to a small clearing. A petite lady held my brother by his throat. I ran full force into her, sending her flying into a tree.

"What the hell?" She yelled. I rushed over to Xavier.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Liza, watch out." Xavier said. I turned and saw the striking red eyes coming at me. I jumped out of the way. A dark cloaked figure appeared and grabbed Xavier and ran. The petite lady followed. I tried to follow there scent but it was covered. I sank down to my knees.

"Liza!" Uncle Adam yelled as he punched a tree to get in the clearing. "Are you ok?"

"No! I let them get away! I could have had them!" I sobbed.

"Liz, honey, what happened." Aunt Cheyenne rubbed my back.

"A small lady had X by his throat and I slammed her and checked on X, then she ran at me but I dodged then a dark cloaked figure appeared and took X and they ran. I lost there scent." I explained.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Uncle Adam soothed. Aunt Cheyenne cell phone rang. She had a conversation at vampire speed.

"We need to go back home. The Volturi has made an appearance there." Aunt Cheyenne said. I stood up and took off running for the Audi. I sped to the house and made it there in about 2 minutes. The Volturi are about to face there worst nightmare; an angry Elizabeth Cullen.


	13. Confrentation

LPOV

**LPOV **

_The Volturi are about to face there worst nightmare; an angry Elizabeth Cullen._

I stepped out from behind the driver's seat and waited for my Aunt and Uncle. They got out and slowly walked behind me, they knew I was furious. I didn't bother opening the door. I kicked it off its hinges. I walked inside and gave Esme an apologetic look. Then I turned to the Volturi. I caught a glimpse in the mirror while turning and my eyes were pitch black. "Where the hell is my brother?" I seethed.

"Why dear, we don't know what you're talking about." The petite girl from the clearing said. I snarled as she glared at me.

"Your and one of your minions stole him." I snarled, my lips curling back over my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Uncle Emmett scoot behind Aunt Rosalie.

"Whatever are you talking about?" The girl laughed. I growled.

"Enough Jane." A papery paled white skinned man said. Jane stopped. I saw the same cloaked figure I had in the meadow. I launched myself at him. I tackled him to the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, it shook the house and the windows shattered. Everyone in the room covered there ears. The man under me cloak fell off his head. I started clawing at him. I realized that if he was dead then he couldn't tell me where Xavier is. I jumped off him and walked over to my parents. I turned and faced the papery skinned man. "Where. Is. My. Brother." I said each word as its own sentence.

"He's safe deary, calm down." The man said.

"Hell to no I won't calm down!" I screamed, I threw myself at him but I was knocked down mid flight by Uncle Emmett. He was holding me down.

"Now, now Isabella, why didn't you tell me you had children?" The man asked while putting one of his papery fingers under her chin and making her look him in his ruby red eyes. Dad snarled.

"Because Aro, it was none of your business." Mom sneered while shoving his hand away.

"Man this family has bad manners." Jane muttered. That's it! I kicked Emmett off me and I ran full force at Jane. I knocked her into a wall, making a Jane sized hole. She came running back in the room. I grabbed her by her throat like she had done to my brother and shoved her against another wall. Emmett had two of the guards by their necks against a wall. Aunt Cheyenne, Kendall, Alice, Rosalie each had a guard while Uncle Adam, John, Jasper had some also. All that was left was Aro.

"Tell me were my son is and we let you and your coven live." Mom seethed.

"We just wanted to see them. I guess taking him was not the best choice." Aro said mostly to himself. "He's tied up somewhere, with no guard. We surrendered." Aro sighed and gave up.

"Where is somewhere?" Dad hissed.

"First Beach." Aro sighed. I dropped Jane and bolted out the door faster than a blink of an eye. I ran towards First Beach. It was almost dusk. I went as fast as my legs would take me. I made it there and ran into the cave that smelled like Xavier.

"XAVIER!" I yelled into the cave.

"Liza! Help me!" Xavier called from the right corner. I ran to him and untied him. I jumped on him giving him the biggest hug ever.

"Oh my god! I thought they killed you." I sobbed. Xavier was sobbing and hugging me back. "I was furious. I took down a couple of them." I winced as I moved my shoulder. "We need to go home before the dogs find us." I said as I walked out of the cave with his hand in mine.

"Well hello leech, it is past dusk." I heard an all to familiar voice say. Jacob Black.


	14. Hanging on by a thread

"Well hello leech, it is past dusk

"_Well hello leech, it is past dusk." I heard an all to familiar voice say. Jacob Black. XPOV_

2 russet skinned men stood before us. What the hell is going on and what is that smell? "Who are you?" I asked.

"Quiluete werewolves." One of the men spat. "Also known as Embry and Jacob." Jacob directed a hand as he spoke.

"Jacob please let us go." Liza begged.

"We show no mercy." Jacob spat. Then he morphed into a reddish brown colored wolf. Embry morphed into a brown wolf. Liza and I crouched. Embry came at me full force. He knocked me to the ground. His claws started lashing out at me. I kicked him off me. I threw him against a tree. I looked at Liza and she had Jacob pinned for now. Embry used my moment of distraction and kicked me in my stomach. I flew backwards and he came forward. I put my hands around his furry neck and snapped it. He fell to the ground. My side was hurt and would probably bruise, my shoulder hurt like hell. I heard a terrifying scream of pain come from Liza and then a sickening snap. I looked over at her and Jacob had one paw on her leg, which was broken, and was clawing at her back. I rushed over and threw him off her. While he was on the ground I snapped his neck and he fell to the ground, dead. I rushed back to Liza who was screaming in pain. I gently lifted her into my arms. Her right arm was broken, her left leg, her back would need stitches and her stomach was scratched, her shirt was in pieces.

"Liza? Can you hear me?" I asked concerned. She nodded meekly. "I'll get you home, hold on." I said as I started running through La Push. I made it into Forks and cut through the forest. I arrived at the house within 3 minutes. I ran through the already busted down door. "CARLISLE!" I yelled. Carlisle came running in from the back yard, followed by the family. Everyone gasped when they saw Liza. "Help her." I said. Carlisle took her in his arms and laid her down on the dinning room table. He examined her and looked back at us.

"She has a fractured right arm, a shattered left leg, sever damage to the stomach, a concussion, and a punctured lung, and her back will need stitches. It does not look good for her. What happened to you two?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob and Embry of the Quiluete werewolves pack attacked us." I said remorsefully.

"THEY WHAT! I'll kill those son of a bitches." Mom yelled.

"Too late." I sighed, wincing as my diaphragm moved. Before my mom could say anything Carlisle was checking me over.

"Stomach damage." He mused.

"What did you mean by too late?" Dad asked, anger clear in his eyes.

"I killed them both." I said.

"Two werewolves? Good job kid." Uncle Emmett said.

"Will Liza be alright?" Mom asked.

"I am not sure; so far it does not look good. I need someone to bring me my stitches kit, and a oxygen venerator." Carlisle sighed. Esme and Aunt Alice rushed upstairs and came back a minute later with the stuff. Carlisle moved Liza to the couch. He stitched up her back, put casts on her arm and leg and hooked an oxygen venerator to her. I winced looking at her. She was helpless. "We will need to bring her to the hospital; she has a heartbeat and pulse so it will be fine." Carlisle said.

"I'll drive." Dad said. He gently picked up Liza while Carlisle carried the machine. They walked out to the Volvo and set her in back. Dad got up front, mom in back with Liza and Carlisle in front with Dad. They sped off towards the hospital.

"This is all my fault." I sighed while sitting down on the couch.

"Xavier Anthony Cullen, this is not your fault. It is the stupid mutt's fault!" Aunt Cheyenne shrieked at me. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"What do we do now?" Uncle Emmett asked, being serious for once.

"We wait for the call." Uncle Adam sighed while wrapping his arms around Aunt Kendall. Everyone was with there mate besides me. We sat in silence till 11 pm. Uncle Adam and Aunt Alice started dry sobbing. The phone rang and I jumped to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Xavier, put Aunt Cheyenne on the phone." My mom's voice came through the phone shaky. Aunt Cheyenne was already beside me waiting for the phone. I handed it to her and walked back to the living room. A few minutes later Aunt Cheyenne came back in the room dry sobbing.

"They say she is hanging on to life by a thread." Aunt Cheyenne sobbed. I bit my lip to keep from crying. Aunt Rosalie was dry sobbing into Uncle Emmett's chest as he dry sobbed, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the same state. "Her lung has a big hole in it and she can't breathe on her own." Aunt Cheyenne sobbed.

"When can we see her?" I asked shakily.

"They said we can see her at 1 am, when they think she will be barely stable." Aunt Chey sobbed more. My sister was dying.


	15. Cries

To answer your questions

**To answer your questions. **

**Why can't they change her? Because she is a half vampire half human, any venom put in her system is useless.**

**Why don't people recognize them? They didn't take her to Forks Hospital, they took her to Port Angeles. People they knew moved, Mike and Jessica are married an live in Texas, Angela and Ben broke up and left Forks, Tyler and Lauren married and moved to Maine. Hope that answers your questions.**

_**EPOV**_

I can not believe that my daughter is lying here, barely holding on for life. I pulled Bella into my lap and she turns and sobs in my chest. "She'll make it." I chant to her. "She has too." I whisper. Liza and I were close. We both love speed, and both are over protective. I just wish I could have been here sooner. Carlisle came in the waiting room.

"I'm afraid to say that she's not doing well. Because she is a half human, she has lost a lot of blood and she will need the venerator. She's barely holding on." Carlisle said sadly. "Call the family and let them know that they can see her around 1 am with you two." Carlisle said before he walked back in the room. Bella sighed.

"I'll call them." I handed her my cell phone. "Hello?" Xavier asked.

"Xavier, put Aunt Cheyenne on the phone." Bella's shaky voice managed to say. "Cheyenne, it does not look good, being a half human she has lost a lot of blood. They have her on the oxygen venerator to keep her breathing. You all can come at one am. She is hanging on by a thread." Bella sobbed. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. I heard Cheyenne dry sobbing on the other end of the phone. "Bye." Bella choked out. "What if she doesn't make it?" Bella cried.

"Bella, she will make it, she has to." I said sadly. I started to dry sob with Bella. I can't believe that mutt. We should kill his whole tribe. I wonder if Xavier burned them. I hope he did or they will be back. We sat sobbing till around 12:30. I pulled myself together and held Bella close. "It will be alright." I soothed. She relaxed in my arms. I kissed her forehead. We sat like that till the others arrived. Cheyenne and John came busting into the waiting room. Bella ran and crashed into Chey. A new round of sobbing rolled through the room. Emmett, the normal big teddy bear was sobbing, Rosalie also and everyone else. Jasper was sending out waves of clam while trying to hold himself together. Esme was holding Bella. She knows how hard it is. Carlisle came back in the room.

"You can all go in the room, 4 at a time." Carlisle sniffed. Kendall, Adam, John, and Cheyenne went in first. I kept out of everyone's thoughts; I didn't want to see the image of her in their heads. Alice was in hysterics. I didn't read her mind to see if she had a vision, I didn't want to know. The first group came out of the room in hysterics. Kendall was in Adam's arms and Cheyenne was in John's. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went inside next. I heard Alice gasp, and a loud thud, which would be Emmett falling to his knees. A few minutes later the group came out in the same state as the first. "We can have five go in at this time." Carlisle said. Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Xavier and I all walked into the room. If it was possible, Liza looked worse. Just a rag doll, lying limp in the hospital bed. The machine was pumping oxygen into her as another one pumped blood. She is connected to a heart monitor, and she has the tube in her mouth, IV's everywhere. "She's in a comatose." Carlisle sighed. Esme was sobbing at her bedside. Bella was in hysterics and Carlisle was sobbing as well. I broke down next to the bed and dry sobbed. Xavier was in the back of the room, biting his lip, trying not to cry. Esme and Carlisle left the room.

"Can I be in here alone?" Xavier asked. I nodded and picked Bella up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. The last thing I heard was the faint beeping of her heart monitor till I heard the cries.


	16. Gone

Sad chapter right here

**Sad chapter right here. Please review. XPOV**

"_Can I be in here alone?" Xavier asked. I nodded and picked Bella up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. The last thing I heard was the faint beeping of her heart monitor till I heard the cries._

I slowly walked over to my sister's bedside. I gently touched her cheek. She felt colder than normal. She was a sickly grey pale color. "Liza, I know you may not be able to hear me but I want you to know that I love you, you're the very best sister that anyone could ever ask for. I need you to make it through this. I don't think I could go on. I mean, we were always so close. And Dexter, he is in love with you, and you love him." I paused, sobbing loudly. "Aunt Alice." I called through the door.

"Yes X, I will run and pick up Dexter, be back in 10 minutes." Aunt Alice said.

"Thanks." I called. I turned back to Liza. She looks so weak. "Dexter is coming." I said. "Liza, you just have to pull through this, you have too. We all love you, we need you, please." I laid my head gently on her heart and sobbed. The door opened and I didn't look up because I knew it was Dexter. I lifted my head up and wiped away my tears. I looked at Dexter. I nodded and sat down in a chair. He walked up to Liza and gently took her unbroken hand in his. The heart monitor sped up.

"Liza." Dexter breathed. "I love you, I need you. You have to pull through. You are my everything; I knew that since the first day I met you. Remember? It was in kindergarten and Xavier got sent home for hitting the teacher and at recess I was sitting alone and you came over and sat with me. That was the first time I felt whole. I love you Liza, I love your laugh, the way you smile, your smart ass ways, your gorgeous face, your curly bronze hair, your bright green eyes, your stupid vampire abilities, your witty remarks, your personality, I love you." Dexter said then he broke down into hysterics. I walked over to him and patted his back and started sobbing myself. "I need to sit down." Deter said as he walked to the chair. I grasped Liza's hand in mine. I don't know how long passed, it felt like minutes but soon Carlisle came in and told us that we needed to go out. I helped Dex us as we walked out of the room and into the waiting room. He sat in the chair next to mine.

"Uncle Adam, will she live?" I asked.

"I-I don't s-see her in my v-visions." Uncle Adam stuttered. Dexter broke down again as did I. It was 3:56 am when Mom's cell phone beeped. She flipped it open. Then she closed it and looked at me.

"You and Liza turn 13 in 5 minutes." Mom sobbed. I cried out. Some way to spend your birthday. Dexter and I walked back in the room around 2 minutes till Liza and I turn 13. Dexter sat in the chair and I on the ground by her bedside. It was one minute till Liza and I turned 13. Dexter came over and stood by her. Liza's heart monitor started going faster and faster then it went dead and the monotone beep with the red line came on the screen signaling she had no heart beat. I was frozen. Dexter grabbed Liza and shook her gently then he slid under her and held her in his lap and sobbed, but no tears came.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled once I found my voice. Carlisle came running in the door followed by the family. Everyone gasped when they saw the heart monitor. Carlisle moved at vampire speed and got the heart reviver. He warmed it up then shocked her. Dexter didn't feel it. The heart monitor was still dead. He tried again and nothing. He tried eight times and her heart was still dead.

"Liza!" Mom sobbed into dad's chest, as he sobbed. Everyone in the room was on the floor sobbing.

"No! She's not dead!" Dexter yelled. "I need my alone moment with her. Please go out." Dexter asked. Everyone left the room. I can't believe it. My sister. Gone. **A/N; I was going to end it here but you would hate me. **

**Dexter's POV**

I bent over her. "Liza, you need to wake up. Please. Please wake up. Come back please." I sobbed, but no tears came. I held her in my arms. One hot tear rolled down my cheek and onto her face. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I pulled away and felt one more tear roll down my cheek onto her gorgeous face. I sat there and sobbed dryly. I heard the soft noise of the heart monitor picking up. I looked over and saw her heart was beating.

"Dexter." A faint voice came from under me. I looked down and saw two green eyes staring at me weakly. The heart monitor was back again.

"Liza, you're alive." I breathed.

"Where else would I be? Besides your arms." Liza smiled.

"Your heart stopped and Carlisle couldn't revive you. How are you alive?" I asked.

"You. You saved me. With your kiss and tears. That's my theory, you revived me with love." Liza said softly. I leaned down and kissed her again, it made the heart monitor go crazy. I pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Your family thinks your dead." I whispered.

"Well, they won't get that lucky." Liza laughed softly. She lifted her arm and the cast broke off. Her arm was healed. "I'm not hurt, I think you healed me." She smiled as she lifted her leg and broke that cast off. She then stood up. "The stitches might need to heal still." She showed me her once scratched and damaged stomach. It was like there never was a fight. I stood up and helped her to the door. We walked out and everyone gasped at Liza.

"How…But…You…Dead…Huh?" Xavier stuttered but then he ran to Liza and nearly killed her in a hug. The rest of the large family joined. Bella was sobbing. They all pulled away.

"How are you alive?" Cheyenne asked.

"I think it was Dexter's love that revived me." Liza smiled at me then looked back at her family. "Are you complaining?" She asked.

"No!" They all yelled in unison.

"What about your leg, and arm?" Esme asked.

"I think his love healed me also." Liza said.

"Let's go home." Xavier smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen at Liza. We all walked out the cars and left the hospital. I am so glad that Liza is not dead. Liza was sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder.

"Liza?" I whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled at me. I do love Liza. I truly do.


	17. The End

The healing with love thing was kind of cheesy but it needed more romance

The healing with love thing was kind of cheesy but it needed more romance.

**Nobody's POV**

It has been 7 years since Liza was attacked and Xavier and she are now 20. Liza and Xavier went through the pain of the full transformation and they are now full born vampires. Liza and Dexter are married. Dexter understands the concept of being changed and how painful it is, but he did it anyway. Liza changed Dexter into a vampire after there honeymoon. Xavier met a vampire in Oregon a few years ago, he got Dana to change from humans to animals and they are dating, and will be married in September of this year. Over the last seven years everyone in the Daniels-Cullens grew closer. Emmett and Jasper would play catch with Liza and Xavier, throwing them the full length of the forest then having the other catch them. Emmett would go by the window and wait with a water gun till Liza would get home from her dates with Dexter, when they would be kissing he would go out and squirt them, Liza would tear his arms off afterwards. Alice and Rosalie love to shop for them. Alice is Xavier's person that he can tell anything. Rosalie is Xavier's revenge buddy. Alice and Liza like to shop. Rosalie and Liza like to tease people. Cheyenne and Alice are a lot alike. Kendall and Rosalie are alike. Adam and Jasper will fight over the Civil war. Emmett and John will pull pranks. Edward has been the great dad he always was meant to be. He would be over protective with Liza and Xavier. Especially with the Quileutes still on the loose. Bella has been the same for the most part. She has more self confidence and trust. Things have been perfect for the Daniels-Cullens. But as they say, perfection never lasts forever.

**DID YOU LOVE IT? I am going to be writing a sequel sometime soon called, Finally Perfection. Here is a preview!.**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in our new house in St. Louis. I watched the rain droplets hit the window. Edward and the kids are out hunting. Chey and John are watching a movie. Adam and Kendall are playing chess. Emmett and Rosalie are well, busy. Alice and Jasper are cleaning their room up. Carlisle is at the hospital, getting set up. Esme is cleaning the new house. I heard the front door bust off its hinges and I raced downstairs. I saw Edward, Liza, Dexter, Xavier, and Dana sitting in the floor. "What happened?" I asked.

"Werewolves. And a lot." Edward breathed. Oh no. This is not good.


	18. Important note to sequel!

Hey you guys

Hey you guys! Thanks for all the hits and reviews! DON't Stop! Or I will unlease an angry Elizabeth Cullen on you! Haha. What do you think the sequel should be called. I am thinking.

The war

True love never avails

Always and forever my angel

Danger Twins

Also I may write a biographie for The Daniels and X and Liza! Should I? It will tell about their human lives and stuff. Review please.

Love you all lots and lots.

GVE (Golden Vampire Eyes!)


	19. SEQUEL IS UP!

**The Sequel to Meet Your Daddy is finally up. I know I took forever, but I have been in a lot of crap lately. **

**It is called Life or Death**

**.net/s/4656900/1/Life_or_Death**


End file.
